Getting Started
Welcome to Fiend's Reach, player! If you've ever played in a living world campaign before, a lot here will probably seem very familiar. For you players who are new to the living world style of game play (or are just new to tabletops entirely), buckle up and get ready for a crash course! A Living What? A living world campaign, or LWC, is a game that's constantly moving forward even if you're not sitting at the table. While each LWC might vary between groups they all have a few common traits. The first thing you'll notice about a LWC is that the story moves whether you're there or not. In fact, the expectation is that you won't always be there. Your character can't be everywhere at once and with the range of character levels, you probably don't want to be where the higher level players are anyways. But don't worry! Even low level characters get to go on epic quests! The next thing to keep in mind is that sessions don't happen on a set day or time and parties are fluid based on availability of individual players. We've got a team of GMs who post sessions with a date, time, and character level range. These posts sometimes go up days in advance or get thrown up to accommodate some last minute free time. In order to attend a session, just sign up with your character and show up at the scheduled time. All you need are some headphones, Discord, and the Roll20 tabletop! And lastly: roleplay, roleplay, roleplay! Player driven roleplay is open at all hours of the day, so there's no need to wait for a GM to moderate interactions between characters. Of course, GMs are always jumping in on this stuff, too, either to roleplay our own characters or to fill in as major NPCs. Don't be shy to fill in gaps when it comes to shopkeepers, barmaids, and other minor faceless NPCs if it helps to keep your scene going. That's about it for the basics! Everything else is easy enough to learn organically just by jumping right on into the action. If you have questions, GMs and veteran players alike will be happy to answer your questions over Discord. What You Need First things first, you'll want to make sure you have an app called Discord. Discord is a stable voice and chat app that's pretty lightweight and is quickly becoming the favorite communications platform for many online communities. To join our community, simply click here once you've got the app installed. Next you'll need to make sure you've got an account over at Roll20 where we host our sessions. To join our table, you'll need the invite link. Unfortunately, Roll20 tends to shake up the invite links from time to time so you'll have to snag that from someone in Discord. We've also got an Enjin forum you'll want to join. If you already have an Enjin account, just click join website. Otherwise, you can sign up for Enjin directly from the Fiend's Reach home page by hitting register. The forums is where you can request a session, apply for templates, and claim currency rewards for your activity in the community. The last thing you have to sign up for is Myth-Weavers which is where character sheets are made. Even if you want to use an alternate character sheet for your own ease of use, your Myth-Weavers sheet must be kept up to date. Use the sheet labeled Pathfinder and ignore the one with the "experimental" tag. Once all that grunt work is taken care of and you're all settled in, you'll need a character. Head on over to our Character Creation Guide to check out what you need to know to get rolling, but don't forget to hit the Campaign Lore section along the way! Getting into the Game Okay, you've got your character. What next? There are plenty of things to do in Fiend's Reach! There are a number of roleplay channels for you to make use of in our Discord. You can introduce your character, connect with other players, or sit mysteriously in the dimly lit back corner of the tavern being the lone wolf you were born to be! Sessions are run as members of the GM team are available. Some will be one shots, and other might be story arcs that develop and grow along side your character. It's a great way to form bonds with other character over some mutual bloodshed, and to make friends out of character with your fellow players. Keep your eyes on the news and weather channel of the Discord for session times and level ranges! Not seeing sessions for you level or at times you're available? Jump over to the forums and place a request. Take a gander at the downtime options open for your character to participate in. What kind of adventurer sits around eating bonbons and drinking wine all day anyways? Well, at least a few, but maybe that's not for you. Craft an item! Open your own apothecary! And don't forget to advertise so you can scam your fellow players out of their hard earned gold! Explorers, you haven't been forgotten. It's a big world out there and players have only started to uncover its secrets. Hop on into Roll20, pick a hex, and head on out. In the journal you'll find a folder called "Map Icons" that will clarify the biome markers. World map not the page you load on to? Use the command "!mc move --target World Map" to navigate yourself there. And get ready to ping a GM to reboot the script! It's inevitable!